The Mirror of Erised
by SharkyTheBwayFreak
Summary: We all know what happened when Harry Potter found the Mirror of Erised, but what happens when it's discovered in Shiz? Mentions of several pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know there's quite a few people who enjoyed my other 2 stories, **_**Brother of a Witch **_**and **_**Love at First Sight**_**, and don't worry, they ****will** **be updated as soon as possible. I've just been distracted by all the snow we've had around here. Anyway, today I was watching **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone **_**and got up to the bit where Harry finds the Mirror of Erised. This gave me the idea for this story; what would happen if the Mirror was found in Shiz. It probably won't be as long as my other two. So please enjoy, rate and review!!!**

**- Sharky**

**The Mirror of Erised**

**By SharkyTheBwayFreak**

**Chapter 1**

Elphaba Thropp had been studying all night in the library, she didn't realise that she had fallen asleep! When she woke up, she looked at the clock to discover that it was one in the morning. Curfew had ended two hours ago, and she didn't know what would happen if she got caught wandering around at night!

As quickly but as quietly as possible, Elphaba made her way out of the library, and every time she turned a corner, she looked around to make sure nobody was patrolling the corridors. It seemed a little difficult to see in the dark, and she didn't have a light on her, so finding her way back to her dormitory was made harder.

After ten minutes of walking, she saw a small blue light coming from a door that was left ajar. Elphaba looked through the tiny gap, checking that nobody was inside, before going inside the room. Leaving the door the way she found it, she looked around. This looked like an unused classroom; desks and chairs were piled up unneatly, and it looked like they were covered in dust. But suddenly something else caught Elphaba's eye.

_A mirror._

Elphaba crept up to the mirror. It was very tall and ancient-looking. There was something written at the top of the mirror: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Elphaba looked at the letters closely, but did not understand what they meant. Was this mirror from a foreign country? She moved closer, standing in front of the mirror to examine it properly.

And that was when she saw her reflection.

...Or at least she thought it was her reflection? No, it couldn't be! Indeed, the girl in the mirror looked very much like her, but her skin was not green, but white as Nessa's own. Elphaba held up her hand towards her face. It was still green. Was this mirror playing tricks on her? She looked closely, to see a man walking towards her reflection. Elphaba could not believe her eyes; this was _the Wonderful Wizard of Oz_! The Wizard shook her hand, and the Elphaba in the mirror smiled and waved towards a small crowd gathered around them. A photographer approached, taking a picture of the Wizard and Elphaba, before handing Elphaba a newspaper, which she held up for the other Elphaba to see.

_Wizard Succeeds in De-Greenifying Girl_, the headline read. Elphaba couldn't believe it. It seemed this mirror was predicting her future! A smile formed on her green lips; it was the happiest she'd ever been in her life! She just had to show Galinda this; she couldn't imagine the look on her friend's face when she saw a mirror that predicted the future!

"I'll be right back," she whispered to her reflection, smiling. She left the door ajar, before running as fast as she could back to her dormitory, forgetting about the fact she was violating curfew.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, Chapter 2 will be up ASAP!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read Chapter 1, and a big thanks to Night, werewolf-in-training, Leia Emerblaze, ElianaMargalit, and areyoufeelingwicked for reviewing. It seems there's a lot of Harry Potter fans out there! In fact, I was thinking of writing another Wicked/HP crossover in which the Shiz students are transferred to Hogwarts, let me know what you think! Oh yeah, I was originally only going to write 3 chapters for this one (one each for Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero) but as the story seems to be popular I think I'll write more! Nessa and Boq will most likely be included, and maybe Avaric... who else should I do? Please let me know. Anyway, Galinda's turn to see the mirror awaits...**

**- Sharky**

**Chapter 2**

Elphaba crept into the dorm she shared with Galinda, who was sleeping peacfully underneath countless frilly pink blankets. Elphaba smiled, before gently shaking her roommate and stroking her cheek. Galinda opened her eyes. "Wha..Elphie? What is it?"

"I have something to show you," Elphaba replied quietly, smiling at her friend. Galinda yawned before rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Elphie?"

"No, I have to show you tonight. It's a very special secret that only you and I can know. It's a mirror."

Galinda laughed. "Why Miss Elphaba, since when have you been the fashionable type?"

"No, no, it's not like that," Elphaba replied in a laugh, before returning to a serious expression. "It's a very special mirror. It means so much to me, Galinda," She put one hand over her heart and held her friend's hand in the other, as a tear rolled down her face. Galinda gently brushed the tear away, and gave Elphaba's hand a squeeze. "I think it predicts the future."

Galinda got excited. "Oh, why didn't you say so before? A mirror that predicts the future, eh? I have to check it out!"

Elphaba smiled. "Okay, but you need to be very quiet. I practically risked getting caught just now. If we both get caught, who knows what'll happen?"

Galinda quickly put her dressing gown and slippers on and the two girls left the dormitory. They walked around the dark halls looking for the room with the mirror, looking through the crack in every door left ajar, and every keyhole, but had no luck yet. It was bad enough they were having trouble finding the right room, but it was worse still that they were risking getting caught.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, "I'm scared. Can't we go back now?"

"Ssh, you'll be fine," Elphaba said with a smile, grasping her friend's hand tightly and squeezing it gently. "We've got to be there now... almost... ah, there it is!" She saw the mirror through the crack of a door left ajar. "Come on, I'll show you."

The two girls entered the room. Elphaba stood in front of the mirror, and called Galinda over. "There, you see it don't you? You see me with the Wizard?"

Galinda chuckled. "The Wizard? What are you talking about, Elphie? I only see us."

"No, you have to look closer. You see it now, don't you?" Galinda shook her head. "Maybe you should have a look on your own then," Elphaba said, moving away from the mirror. "What do you see?"

Galinda looked at her reflection. "I see... us! And Fiyero... but we're older, and.... who are all those other people crowding around me? Sweet Oz, is that a photographer?" She saw that a photographer was making his way up to the older Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero, who were now huddling together, bright, happy smiles on their faces. Once the picture was taken, Galinda could see several people applauding them, and then she saw a man bringing up a chair, and beckoning for her to sit down. She did, and the man gave her a massage. She pulled a pair of black glasses from her dress pocket and put them on, waving and smiling to the crowd, as Elphaba and Fiyero stood on either side of her. Fiyero bent down to Galinda and leaned closer, and the two closed their eyes and kissed. Elphaba and the crowd cheered wildly, throwing their hats in the air and punching the air. Galinda saw the photographer make his way back, this time holding up a newspaper to Galinda. She held it up, and the headline read: _Galinda: "I Couldn't Be Happier!"_

Galinda was so buried in what she was seeing that she didn't notice Elphaba calling her. By the time Elphaba had come to the mirror, Galinda's reflection had disappeared, and it showed the two girls just as they were, but Galinda had a very happy smile on her face. "Oh, Elphie, it was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I was the most popular girl in all of Oz, and best of all I had my two best friends, you and Fiyero, by my side!"

"And you always will have," said Elphaba, pulling her friend into a hug. "No matter what, you will always be with me, like a handprint on my heart." She put a hand over her heart as she spoke. Galinda's smile widened as she relaxed into her friend's comforting embrace. She then pulled free, asking, "Elphie, what did you see when you looked in the mirror?"

"Well, like I said, I was with the Wizard," Elphaba replied. "I was shaking his hand, then people were cheering us, and there was a newspaper, and... he'd done it..." Tears started to fall down her face. "If only it were to really happen." Galinda was confused, but then she saw Elphaba looking down at her hands, tears falling.

"You were hoping he'd degreenify you, weren't you?"

Elphaba nodded. Galinda put an arm around her friend, drying the tears. "Don't ever let him do that, Elphie," she said softly.

"Why not? That's what I want most of all, to be respected, and beautiful..."

"You _are _beautiful just the way you are," Galinda said, pulling Elphaba into a hug. "Don't ever forget that. Even if the mirror shows you your future, don't let the Wizard try to change the way you look, and don't let anyone bring you down. You're my best friend Elphie, no matter how you look. You're a good, kind, loving and caring person and you are beautiful. Please stay as you are, for Fiyero? For _me_?"

Elphaba formed a smile. "Thank you, Galinda," she said, as the blonde dried her tears. "Thank you for always being there for me. Hey, wouldn't it be great if our futures happened as the mirror planned them? Like if I met the Wizard and we became popular?"

"Oz yeah!" exclaimed Galinda. "The Wizard could make you his grand vizier! Oh, I know! Let's show this to Fiyero!"

"At this time of night? Galinda, I've been up all night, and we've both risked ourselves getting caught, and what if they caught all three of us? Besides, do you really want to sneak into the boys' dorm and see Fiyero in his..." she hesitated for a moment, "...underwear?"

Galinda giggled excitedly. "That'll be so exciting! C'mon, let's go!"

**Hehe... hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!! Fiyero's turn is next... but who will be after?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, you won't belive how much coursework and stress I've been through the last 10 days or so. AAAAARGH! On the plus side though, I have started work on a second Wicked/Harry Potter story, and it'll be called "Oh, Shiz!", AND it'll include Shell! Can you guess what pairing it will be: It will not be a Fiyeraba, Bessa or Gelphie, it'll be a less popular pairing (because we need various different pairings on the site and I support multiple pairings) and one of the characters is book-exclusive. And it's not slash. C'mon, have a guess! Anyway I'd like to thank ElianaMargalit, Leia Emerblaze, werewolf-in-training, owlhead777, erised-is-desire (Loving your username BTW!) and whatthepho for reviewing Chapter 2! I never expected so many reviews, but thanks guys! *Virtual hug* whatthepho you are partly right with your guess, I will reveal the mirror's purpose later in the story for everyone who's not familiar with Harry Potter. Anywhom, time to see what Fiyero sees in the mirror (besides his charming reflection).**

**- Sharky**

Chapter 3

"Fiyero! Fifi! Wake up!", Galinda rattled on the door impatiently.

"Galinda!" Elphaba shushed, chuclking to herself privately, "you do realise that there are other boys in there? And _Fifi_?!"

"It's cute, don't you think?" Elphaba sighed under her breath as Galinda continued to knock on the door, and eventually, kick it. "FIFI! WAKE UP!"

On the other side of the door, Fiyero mumbled to himself, before opening his eyes quickly. He then realised what had woken him up. "Wha? Galinda, my sweet, I know you love me, but even a Winkie Prince needs his beauty sleep, you know." He closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.

"Fifi!" whined Galinda. "Please? We have to show you something! It's a mirror!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "A mirror? Seriously? I'm a guy, I don't take interest in clothes, or make-up, or..."

"No, it predicts the future! You've gotta come see it, me and Elphie have both seen it and it really does show our futures!"

"Oh alright then," Fiyero sighed. "But if that mirror shows me nothing more than my reflection, I swear I'm going to roll your best dress around in crude oil!", he laughed teasingly.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Elphaba laughed in agreement.

"I beg your pardon, _Miss _Elphaba," said Galinda, "What was that I just heard?"

"Oh, nothing!" Elphaba giggled to herself.

A few minutes later, Fiyero had dressed and once again they were hunting for the room with the mirror in. Having been there twice, Elphaba seemed to know the way by now, and continuing to stay alert for patrolling teachers, led the others inside.

"Look, there it is, Fiyero," she indicated the mirror. "Look and see for yourself."

Fiyero looked at his reflection. Indeed, the mirror _did _predict the future. He saw himself at least five years older than he was now. Thankfully, from what he saw in his reflection, he hadn't become King of the Vinkus like his parents had strictly intended. It was then that he saw something that made his eyes widen and his heart soar. A woman approached him, but the Fiyero outside of the mirror couldn't see her face. She handed the Fiyero in the mirror a baby, most likely theirs, before putting her arm around him. He kissed her, before pushing back her midnight black hair, revealing emerald green skin. _Fiyero had ended up with Elphaba! _And they had started a family together!

"What do you see, Fiyero?" Elphaba asked him.

Should he tell her? No, that would be too dangerous. For one thing, Elphaba had no idea that Fiyero had feelings for her. Plus Galinda, his girlfriend, _Elphaba's best friend_, was also there.

"Fiyero?"

"Fifi?"

If he said anything, Fiyero would dread what would come next. He would not only be breaking Galinda's heart, but all three of their hearts. Galinda and Elphaba had developed a very strong friendship over the past few months, and seeing them apart ripped Fiyero's heart in two. Of course, he could always lie and say he saw something completely different... but would that affect his future?

"Fiyero?"

"I... I have to go."

And with that, he ran out of the room, not taking another look back, leaving both girls puzzled. They too left the room and made their way back to the dormitory, settling down in their beds.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

"Do you think that mirror really does show the future?"

"I think so," Elphaba replied. "it seems promising enough. I can't wait to meet the Wizard and finally I'll be just like..." She then noticed Galinda giving her a glare that said 'remember what I said'. "Oh. Sorry." Galinda smiled. "But I hear sometimes the future doesn't turn out exactly as you planned it would."

"Maybe that's why Fiyero ran out of the room," Galinda sighed. "He's always said how much he wants to be free, how he doesn't want to be the stupid King of the Vinkus. But hopefully things will turn out fine for us, right Elphie?"

"I hope so," said Elphaba, yawning. "Galinda?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for what you said earlier, it means a lot."

"No problem. Night."

"Goodnight."

The two girls exchanged smiles before immediately dropping off to sleep. Had either of them looked out of the window, they would have seen a mysterious figure make its way into the room with the mirror, before awaiting its fate.

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 up ASAP.**


End file.
